Overthinking It
by Eternal-Dark Flame
Summary: Poor Goten. All he wants is a really simple thing. To bad its quite out of reach. Oh well, guess he'll have to use his head for once. GotenxTrunks. Yaoi. Please Review. Now rated M for lemon in Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings DBZ/Tunkten/Yaoi fans. The names Raptor565 and, to be completely honest, this story marks a number of 1sts for me. This is my first DBZ fic, my first Trunkten, and perhaps most unusually, my first yaoi story. So in a fashion this is somewhat of a test for me. IF I COULD PLEASE IMPLORE YOU TO REVIEW. In case you can't tell, as far as this story goes, I'm in desperate need of reviews. I even broke a rule of mine and turned on anonymous reviews. So please review… pretty please?

Timeline: Two years after Buu. Goten is 9 and Trunks is 10.

Inspiring Quote: _"Life Really Is Simple, But We Insist On Making It Complicated"_ - Confucius

Disclaimer: Checks Wallet. Moths Still There? Check. I Still Don't Own Anything.

Summary: All Goten wants is a very simple thing. However this simple thing seems absurdly out of reach. What's a young Demi-Saiyan to do? Improvise.

Overthinking It

Goten was, in a word, frustrated. Ironically there was absolutely nothing to be even slightly irritated at. Goten's day, along with his evening, had been particularly flawless. His best friend Trunks had arrived in late morning where they promptly went into late afternoon doing anything and everything that came to their young demi-saiyan minds. Then they returned to Goten's house where they, along with his older brother and father, had been served one of his Mom's delicious dinners. After dinner Goten had come of the _brilliant_ opinion that since he had started his day with Trunks, he should end the day with him too. Trunks had eagerly agreed and with much begging, along with promises of not staying up late and no loud noises, Goten had been granted permission to have his best friend stay the night with him. At the time it seemed like a great idea. After all Trunks was his best friend in the whole wide world right? And surely they would have just as much fun that night as they had in their day right?

Goten was starting to severely to regret his choice.

Not by anything Trunks was doing really. It just boiled down to Goten liking his best friend in a way that he really wasn't supposed too. And on this particular night either fate had it in for him or Trunks was aware of his "preferences" and found some kind of amusement in teasing him, because tonight Goten had it bad. Trunks had called the side of Goten's bed closest to the window, leaving Goten himself with the edge. Which didn't bother him in the slightest; the bed was plenty spacious, at least it hadn't until the full moon peaked out from behind the clouds. A particularly bright full moon, he might add, that streamed its light directly through the window and onto Trunks.

Now normally this wouldn't have bothered Goten at all, but it seemed fate had dealt Goten yet another cruel hand in this twisted joke. As night fell the mountains had become rather muggy. So rather than suffer through with pajamas Trunks had decided to keep it simple with nothing more than a pair of boxers. A rather small pair of boxers to say the least. And with Trunks not under the covers (also due to the heat) he had his entire body bathed in moonlight. Goten shuddered just thinking about it (he kept expecting the heavenly chorus to come down and sing 'Hallelujah" every time he took a look). With this realization cam a reminder that Goten hadn't snuck a glance at his bedmate in oh… 30 seconds.

Goten almost instinctively turned his head slightly to get a better view and lo and behold was the same angelic sight he had feasted on before (as long as he was able). Trunks was lying on his back looking up at Goten's ceiling with an almost smug look, even more evidence that Trunks was screwing with him. His cream colored skin looked particularly inviting, especially stretched taut over his well built body. The moonlight did wonders for his silky smooth lavender hair, bringing out some of the light blue strands he had inherited from his mother, putting Goten in mind of a beautiful ocean sunset. Trunks's stunning cyan blue eyes may have been focused on the ceiling but Goten could see a faint amused sparkle in those eyes of his that said quite plainly (to Goten's horror) that he knew his best friend was staring and he was also quite aware that Goten was enjoying the view. Everything about Trunks's appearance that night, from his too small boxers to his flirtatious smile, seemed to scream "come hither" to the poor conflicted demi-saiyan. It was taking every ounce of Goten's self control not to drool.

And then quite suddenly Goten's gaze was drawn, not to Trunk's muscles or his amazing eyes, but to his soft lips which were, at the present moment, drawn into a small, warm, but above all _inviting_ smile. Unsurprisingly Goten found himself combating the desire to pounce on Trunks and kiss him until they both passed out from exhaustion. Then things started a little hazy for Goten. The more he stared at Trunks's lips, those perfect little lips, the more a strange desire erupted inside of him. He desperately wanted…NO desperately needed to kiss Trunks. Anyway he could. And before he could stop himself his desire drunk mind began concocting all sorts of schemes to win a kiss from the lavender haired prince, each one more absurd than the last. Goten shook his head in a vain attempt to ward off these visions of craziness before he decided that one of these harebrained schemes might actually be crazy enough to work. Goten decided that to break whatever transfixing spell Trunks had placed on him he had to simply look away. And look away he did.

And accidentally put one of his "harebrained schemes" in motion.

When Goten had looked away he had done so by moving his head on the quickest route; which happened to be over his left shoulder. Unfortunately by throwing his head so quick he didn't see the headboard coming. Goten's face collided solidly with the headboard, busting open his lower lip, and earning a whimper of pain from Goten. Trunks had heard the thud then Goten's whimper. He sat up immediately concerned.

"Chibi… what happened?" Trunks asked softly

Goten grumbled under his breath for a moment before replying "Accidentally my face on the headboard… busted my lip…."

"Oh…I'm sorry Chibi. Are you okay?" Real concern laced Trunks's voice. But there was something else hidden in the undercurrents. Trunks tried to hide it but he couldn't conceal the affection for Goten.

The words came out before Goten could even think about them. "Yeah…. But….. Could you kiss it to make it feel better?" Goten regretted the words the second they left his mouth. _Way to go genius. Way to keep yourself under control._

Trunks didn't answer. He just stared blankly at Goten. Goten was sure his friend would hate him forever. Until Trunks did something very unexpected… He burst out laughing. And not quite giggles either, deep gut busting laughter so loud Goten was sure that it would wake up the whole house. Goten wanted to tell his friend to be quite but his embarrassment kept his mouth shut. Instead Goten threw himself, facedown, into his pillow and groaned. Great now Trunks was probably going to make fun of him forever. After about five minutes Trunks's laughter subsided into giggles and then stopped completely. Goten just kept moaning into the pillow, cursing his stupidity. So great was his anguish, Goten didn't even register that a small pair of hands had grabbed his shoulders until he was flipped over and found himself staring at Trunks's face which was about two inches from his own( not that he was complaining). Goten shut his eyes, not wanting to face his friend.

"Hey Chibi…." The warm teasing in Trunks's voice made him warily open his eyes. As soon as Goten was looking at his best friend he started to apologize. But was stopped when Trunks darted his head forward and caught Goten in a surprise kiss that cut his words short.

If Goten were to venture a guess he had to say that his eyes were probably as big as dinner plates. He tried to figure out why Trunks would do something like this when he suddenly realized he didn't care. Whether this was a trick, a dream or a gift from the Eternal Dragon himself, Goten swore he would enjoy this. Reaching up and grabbing Trunks's waits tightly he yanked Trunks down so their bodies were now pressed together. Trunks let out a small "hmmph" in surprise when Goten yanked him down, but he didn't break the kiss. Eventually Goten's surprise wore off and he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

After a couple minutes of just kissing, Goten felt Trunks licking his lips almost hesitantly, as if asking for permission. Goten obliged him by slightly opening his mouth. Completely without hesitation Trunks shot his tongue into Goten's mouth and began exploring its unknown confines. Goten responded by playing with Trunk's tongue with his own and, for a while, both boys were in a world of wet desire and complete bliss. However as they say, all good things must come to an end, so too must the kiss. It was Trunks who finally broke away. He didn't look embarrassed in the slightest. Quite the contrary that smug look had returned to his face as he looked down at his best friend. Goten could only gape in wonder. After a few minutes Trunks began to lean forward again and Goten was sure they were about to pick up where they left off, until Trunks's lips moved past his mouth and stopped at his ear.

"You know Chibi…." Trunks whispered softly into his ear, sending chills down Goten's spine. "If you wanted a kiss… all you had to do was ask"

Goten wanted to kick himself.

Raptor: Ugh. I'm not nearly as satisfied with this story as I thought I'd be. Well I left the ending open so if you want a sequel or another chapter that goes into a little more…"detail" feel free to tell me. I can do both. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-Flame: I've received quite a few requests to add another chapter to this story. So after a long wait I decided to go ahead with it. Please keep in mind that the M rating is now there for a reason. And if that doesn't bother you please also keep in mind that this is my first attempt at a lemon, so be nice. Flames will be feed to my pet dragon; Scratchy. Constructive criticism on the other hand is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragonball Z. I am not Japanese nor is my last name Toriyama.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x

Trunks felt nothing short of elated triumph at the sight of Goten's flustered , but still completely adorable expression. It was very clear from the way Goten had kissed him that his feelings were more than accepted, they were returned. Suddenly coal black and ocean blue eyes met and Trunks felt his heart skip a beat. There was a peculiar feeling welling up in his abdomen, like it was burning but with no pain. Then the sensation began to spread throughout his entire body. Trunks could acutely feel all of these things happening and began to feel strangely nervous. But the fear was tempered by a powerful sense of assurance, and Trunks knew then that the only way to understand what was happening was to tackle this situation head on.

Trunks then noticed that his hands had moved from Goten's shoulders and he had begun to, unconsciously, massage the other boy's chest and arms. Trunks was in awe at the feel of Goten's skin beneath his gentle touch. Goten closed his eyes lazily, enjoying Trunks's actions, and let a small sigh. At the sound of the sigh Trunks's mouth dried up and that strange sensation was back again. It felt like his own body was trying to push him into something, but Trunks had no idea what. Returning his gaze to Goten's face Trunks decided to give in to this primal force inside of him. Quite suddenly Goten reached up to Trunks's shoulders and yanked himself up to reunite their lips once more. The action caught Trunks off guard for a moment, his mind going completely and blissfully blank. The kiss wasn't quite as sloppy as their first one, but it wasn't any less meaningful. That kiss communicated more to Trunks than words ever could. As they slowly parted their lips from each other and opened their eyes Trunks could see the same fire and confusion in his mind mirrored in Goten's eyes.

Trunks's body moved on its own. Before he even realized what was happening he had lightly pushed Goten so that he was laying on his back again. Then Trunks tilted his head foreword, moved past Goten's mouth, and lightly bit down on the younger boy's ear. Goten's eyes, which had been closed, shot open and a loud gasp escaped his lips. It hadn't hurt but the action was so unexpected that it caused Goten's heart to leap into his throat. And Trunks wasn't done. He had removed his teeth from Goten's ear and was now feathering light kisses over his neck. Each gentle brushing of Trunks's soft lips over his skin made Goten feel like he was going to melt.

Trunks, for his part, had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. But one thing he did know was that his ministrations were driving Goten crazy. And that was good enough for him. Trunks continued to kiss his way down Goten's neck, occasionally throwing in a playful nip, until he reached the boys toned chest. Trunks suddenly got a sneaky idea. He began kissing to the right heading towards the boy's pec. He reached Goten's nipple and lightly licked it to get his friends attention.

"T...Tr...unks" Goten groaned. Trunks ignored him and completely took the hardened nub into his mouth, sucking on it like a drinking straw. Goten let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper. Deciding to keep things fair, Trunks moved to the other nipple and give it the same treatment. Trunks became aware that Goten's fingers had threaded into his hair and found that he didn't mind too much. Trunks continued with his arduous journey down Goten's torso, dragging his tongue across his abs. During his entire treatment of Goten's chest Trunks had been keeping his hands brushing up and down his best friend's sides with very positive results.

Finally, for it had seemed like an eternity since they had began, Trunks had reached the Goten's waistline, the point of no return. Hesitation clouded Trunks's mind for the first time that night, his hands resting on the hem of Goten's boxers. Trunks rested his chin on Goten's stomach and gave a long questioning look to his lifelong friend. Goten opened his eyes blearily and stared back at Trunks, and in that moment more passed between the two boys than could ever be inferred by anyone else as the depth of their true inner feelings were laid to bare. And in that moment of pure understanding Trunks, even as he could feel the vibrations of Goten's racing heart, found his answer. Slowly and gently Trunks worked his fingers underneath the the waistline of the last obstruction that kept him from his prize. Even as Trunks removed Goten's boxers he noticed that the younger boy's alabaster body was taking on a slightly red flush, no doubt due to the intense heat that was passing through both boys. And then, Trunks finally laid eyes on that which he had most wanted to see. Goten's uncircumcised penis was starting to lift and come to life. Trunks was, rather unobtrusively, reminded of some of the animals his grandparents kept around the Capsule Corporation compound, like how when they smelled food they would wake up and sniff the air. He almost giggled at the thought. Then he reached out, with shaking hands, and lightly stroked the small length.

"Trunks!" Goten hissed out softly. Trunks took that as a sign to continue what he was doing. He slowly pushed back Goten's foreskin and gently circled the tip with his thumb. This elicited a moan from the younger Demi Saiyan. Trunks continued pleasuring Goten at an agonizing pace with his right hand while his free left hand gently rubbed the inside of Goten's thighs. Suddenly that little voice in his head was back again and it was telling him to do something he would have never, before this moment, considered in a hundred years. But the haze had descended and it was guiding his body now. Trunks slowly lowered himself until he was laying on his stomach and he was face level with Goten's boyhood. Of course Goten himself was oblivious to this as Trunks continued to manipulate his body until he might as well have been putty in the young prince's hands. All Goten could think about was the mesmerizing pleasure that was shooting through his body like fire. Meanwhile that nagging hesitation was back in Trunks's head and the young prince beat it down. Goten and himself had long ago passed the time to turn back. Trunks had realized that this moment, with him and Goten laying all of their hidden passion out on the table, was going to define the future of their relationship. It was the final hand, no folding your cards, time to put all of your chips on the table. With that thought in mind Trunks stuck out his tongue and licked Goten's boyhood like a lollipop. And before Goten had time to process this, rather startling, turn of events Trunks stepped it up further and completely took Goten's length into his mouth.

"OH GOD TRUNKS!" Goten managed to keep from shouting but it was a close thing. If what Trunks had been doing before felt good than this was another level entirely. The fire had fizzled out only to be replaced by lighting that permeated his very being. The feeling if Trunks's warm mouth around his length was driving him into the stratosphere. He could feel Trunks, all of Trunks, on a deeper level than he ever had in his life. He could feel the boy's passion, his entire wave and depth of feeling even more intimately than when they had fused into one. Goten's heart began racing faster than ever before and the feeling of pure pleasure was still rocking him to his core. Goten arched his hips so that he could experience more of this earth shattering feeling.

Goten's hips arched up unexpectedly which caused Trunks to smirk around his best friend's penis. That must mean he was doing a good job. Trunks kept at his activity for a fair amount of time before he realized that his own erection was beginning to press into Goten's mattress. Enjoying himself as he was Trunks almost ignored it. Almost. Then the voice was back whispering in his ear. And Trunks figured that it hadn't led him wrong yet, so he paid it heed. Trunks removed his mouth, a tad regretfully, from Goten's length and got on his knees. Goten stopped his panting and twitching at once, noticing the absence of Trunks's mouth, and opened his eyes. He then fixed Trunks with a look, with his flushed face and reproachful eyes, that was so close to pouting that the lavender haired boy nearly laughed out loud. Instead he gave Goten a sly smile and lowered his own boxers, exposing his own uncut boyhood to his lifelong friend. Tossing the boxers aside disdainfully he scooted back to his friend so that he was looming over Goten supported by his arms. He then lowered himself so that their lengths brushed together, Goten's still slick with Trunks's saliva. Both boys gasped at the sensation, neither expecting it to feel so good. That's when Trunks, ever the daring one, wrapped his right hand around both of their lengths and began stroking them. This sent both boys into a low series of pants and groans as they truly experienced each other for the first time. The lighting was coursing through both of their veins as their eyes never left the others, the desperation, want, and ecstasy mirrored in each pair of orbs.

Quite suddenly, a feeling completely unlike any experienced thus far began building in both boys lower reaches. The indescribable feeling kept building and building until both felt as if they would explode. Finally, in tandem, they reached as far into climax as their young bodies would allow. Each loudly groaned the others name as their small forms quivered and spasmed, lost in the heat of the moment. Trunks collapsed onto his side, a sudden wave of exhaustion flowing over him. He opened his eyes to see that Goten looked as tired as he felt. The younger boy was putting up a valiant effort to keep his eyes open, for one more look at young prince. As they stared at each other through half lidded eyes, each still panting from the intensity of what had just transpired, a feeling of contentment welled up in both of their souls and smiles appeared on both of their faces. No words passed between them, as was often the case none were required. It was a silent language the two spoke; completely incomprehensible to those outside. But they understood every unspoken word. To emphasize the importance of not only what had just transpired but of how much the boy across from him mattered Trunks leaned his head foreword and lightly kissed the tip of Goten's nose. Goten's face, with his eyes drooping fast, still held that small; true smile. Both boys faded to sleep, each with their arms around the other, and both had the same thought. They wondered if what they had just evolved into was something almost no boys their age thought about. Then, a microsecond later, they both came to the conclusion that this was indeed what it felt like to truly love someone. And with that both boys faded into sleep, neither fearing what monsters lurked within their dreams.

For they both knew, with complete faith, that no matter what nightmares may visit them the other would be right by their side when they awoke; waiting to chase the shadows away.

.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x

Dark-Flame:...So what do you think. Because I'm not sure myself. Hope you guys liked it. And that it lived up to your expectations. Please review and tell me your honest opinion. Though remember that Scratchy eats flames. ;)


End file.
